daspokemonrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Kirlia
Ruby ist eine Capital Academy Schülerin. Sie ist eine Vozeigeschülerin und sehr musikalisch talentiert. Kindheit Ruby ihre Kindheit war alles andere leicht. Schon mit ihrer Namensgebung, konnte abgesehen werden, was für ein Schicksal ihr drohte. Der Rubin (eng. "Ruby") ist der wertvollste Farbstein und wird auch als „Tropfen des Blutes aus dem Herzen von Mutter Erde“ bezeichnet. Ebenso sollte Ruby der ''wertvollste Tropfen Blut der Familie werden. Der Eintritt in den vollendeten Reichtum. Auch den Weg zu einer der einflussreichsten Familien soll die junge Ruby ebnen. Demnach wird sie auch so erzogen. Streng, höflich und unterwürfig, sowie diszipliniert. Ihr blieb deswegen auch keine Zeit wie ein normales Mädchen mit Spielsachen zu spielen oder Freunde zu machen. Stattdessen wurde sie Leuten vorgestellt, die ihre Bekanntheit später förderten vorgestellt. Ihre '''Eltern' sagten ihr oft, dass sie "die letzte Hoffnung" sei und dass "sie's ja nicht vermasseln sollte". Ihr wurde wenig Liebe entgegen gebracht, aber sie bekam die volle Aufmerksamkeit, alles was sie machte wurde kontrolliert und bewertet. Sie hatte niemanden an den sie sich wenden konnte, den ihre große Schwester Robyn, hatte ihr "Ziel" verfehlt. Allerdings "retteten" ihre Eltern, das mit einer Modelkarriere, welche sie erfolgreich verfolgt. Allerdings wurde Ruby demnach immer gesagt, sie solle sich kein Beispiel an ihr nehmen und dass Zeit mit ihr sie nur verderben wurde. Jedoch suchte Robyn gar nicht erst den Kontakt, da sie sehr eifersüchtig auf Ruby war und sich ein kleiner Hass auf sie entwickelte. Das Endergebnis war ein isoliertes Kind, welches ihren Eltern gehorchte und den Traum von ihren Eltern gezwungenermaßen verfolgte. Besonders ihre Mutter Juliana förderte diese Entwicklung, da besonders sie wollte, dass sie bekannt und einflussreich wird, da sie's selber nicht geschafft hat. Deswegen dachte Juliana, sie hätte ihre Eltern enttäuscht, was allerdings nie der Fall war, jedoch wollte sie das nicht für war haben. So entwickelte sich ein Komplex, welchen sie dazu brachte, ihre Töchter so zu erziehen, dass sie dieses Ziel erreichen. Ruby wurde zu einem sehr unglücklichem Kind. Sie verstand nicht, warum all diese alten Leute sie überhaupt kennen lernen wollten, sie verstand nicht, warum sie nicht spielen durfte, sie verstand nicht, warum sie so nett zu allen sein musste, wollte sie diese Personen nicht mag. Warum, warum, warum...? Sie sprach diese Zweifel nie aus, da sie dafür nur bestraft worden wäre und sie ihre Eltern auch nicht wieder enttäuschen wollte und erst recht wollte sie keinen Ärger machen. Mit der Zeit, hörte sie auf zu hinterfragen, warum sie dies oder jenes machen musste, sie tat es einfach. Ihre Fluchtmöglichkeit war die Musik. Ihre Eltern, kauften ihr eine Geige und ließen sie diese lernen. In ihr fand sie Erlösung und Befreiung, sie konnte ihren Gefühlen Ausdruck verleihen. Natürlich verstand dies niemand von den Erwachsenen und wahrscheinlich wollte das auch niemand verstehen, für das junge Mädchen war dies aber unglaublich befreiend und ein Lichtblick, während die Erziehung weiterging, wie eh und je. Jugend Als Ruby heran alterte wurde sie immer unglücklicher mit ihrer Situation. Sie wollte sich nicht immer wieder mit fremden Personen treffen und diese Gespräche über Geld und Gewinnmaximierung hören. Das ging ins eine Ohr hinein und aus dem anderen heraus, aber sie tat so als würde sie zuhören. Verhielt sich demütig und unterordnend. Ihre Sozialkompetenzen litten darunter, da sie immer zuhörte und keine Widerworte geben durfte. Sie sprach natürlich auch nie mit Pokémon in ihrem Alter. Sie verstand nichts von der Welt, weder die Schönheit der Natur noch die Freude sich mit gleichaltrigen Pokémon auszutauschen und einfach rum zu albern. Sie entwickelte einen innerlichen Hass gegen ihre Eltern. Sie versperrten ihr alle Möglichkeiten und wenn es sein musste, verboten ihre Eltern ihr auch das musizieren. Das wäre der Untergang gewesen, ihr einziger Weg ihre Gefühle heraus zu lassen, die einzige Aktivität die ihr Leben erfüllte. Immer wenn diese Drohung aufkam wurde sie unterwürfig und fügte sich allem, egal wie sehr sie dagegen stand. Sie besuchte nie eine Grundschule, denn sie hatte immer Privatlehrer, der ihr den Grundschulstoff vermittelte. Die Zeit in der ihre Oma starb war noch sehr viel härter für sie, ihre Mutter war noch sehr viel strenger mit ihr, noch sehr viel entschlossener sie zu einer großen, wichtigen Persönlichkeit zu machen. Zu dieser Zeit weinte sie viel für sich, versuchte auch ein wenig zu rebellieren, aber das endete nur darin, dass ihr ihre Geige genommen wurde. Als dies geschah war sie vollkommen leer. Nur noch eine Hülle, sie wurde zu einer Marionette ihrer Mutter. Sie tat alles um ihren Ansprüchen gerecht zu werden, um nicht mehr geschlagen zu werden, um nicht mehr eingesperrt zu werden, um ihre Geige wieder zubekommen. Nach einiger Zeit tat sie das auch und weil sie sich so gut anstrengte, durfte sie sich etwas wünschen. Sie wollte noch ein Instrument lernen und so bekam sie eine Flöte. Dies heiterte sie wieder etwas auf, zeigte ihr, dass es nicht so schlecht sein muss, die Forderungen ihrer Eltern zu erfüllen, sie tat dies weiterhin, um noch viel mehr Instrumente lernen zu können. Sie bekam auch ein Radio und konnte der Musik von anderen lauschen und sammelte Inspiration. Als nächstes bekam sie noch eine Mundharmonika und bekam Klavierunterricht. Sie sammelte auch einige Erfahrungen im Harfte spielen. Somit nahm Musik ihre gesamte Freizeit zwischen Meetings mit wichtigen Leuten und Verhaltenstraining ein. Ihre Klavierlehrerin war die erste, die bemerkte, wie sozial Inkompetent Ruby doch war, denn als sie mit dem Kind der Lehrerin konfrontiert wurde, welches in ihrem Alter ist, hat sie sich sofort untergeordnet und auch das Gespräch so gut es ging vermieden. Sie schien förmlich Angst zu haben, sie gab ihr auch nur Recht und ihre Meinung äußerte sie erst Recht nicht. Als die Lehrerin die den Eltern mitteilten und sie sich berieten, entschlossen sie sich sie auf eine öffentliche Schule zu schicken. Nicht um einen perfekten Abschluss zu bekommen, sondern damit sie mit Leuten in ihrem Alter in Kontakt kommt. Allerdings sollte sie auch mit schulischen glänzen, damit die Leute von ihr ein gutes Bild bekamen. Dabei suchten sie eine Schule, wo sie trotzdem immer noch relativ viele gute Kontakte knüpfen konnte und da sie hörten, dass auf der Capital Academy relativ viele Prep. Schüler waren und das ziemlich viel Geld kostet, entschieden sie sich dafür sie auf diese Schule zu schicken und sagten ihr sie sollte so viele Kontakte wie möglich knüpfen. Persönlichkeit Durch diese Art der Erziehung wurde Ruby sehr introvertiert. Sie gab auch nie ihre Meinung wieder oder gab widerreden, sie wurde zu einer regelrechten Jasagerin. Nicht weil sie das wollte, sondern weil sie das musste. Sie ist auch sehr intelligent und sehr musikalisch talentiert, egal ob Instrument spielen, tanzen oder singen, es liegt ihr alles, da sie praktisch nichts anderes getan hat. Natürlich spielt auch ein gewisses Talent in ihre Karten. Sonst ist sie sehr höflich und nimmt auch die Schuld für andere oft auf sich, um sich keinen Ärger einzuhandeln. Langen Konversationen geht sie aus dem Weg und sie hat auch sehr Angst davor. Wenn das Thema Kindheit oder Eltern aufkommt, sucht sie ganz schnell das Weite, darüber will sie überhaupt nicht reden und beim nachbohren blockt sie auch komplett. Sie ist höflich zu allen und traut sich auch gar nicht anders zu sein. Ebenso hat ihre Stimme kaum kraft und kann sehr leicht übertönt werden, da sie sehr unterwürfig und demütig ist. Auf Kommandos hört sie auf der Stelle und hinterfragt diese auch nicht, da für sie jeder über sie steht. Natürlich möchte sie so nicht sein und wenn jemand durch dieses Rollenspiel bricht würde er merken, wie gebrochen und voller Leid dieses junge Mädchen steckt. Die einzige Freude von ihr besteht im musizieren, worin sie auch sehr aufgeht. Plötzlich ist sie die lauteste und sehr kritisch mit sich selber aber auch mit anderen und sagt ihre Meinung. Es bedeutet ihr sehr viel, wenn jemand ihre musikalische Arbeit wertschätzt. Beziehungen Das Verhältnis zu ihren Eltern ist sehr gestört und es ist eine riesige Kluft zwischen ihnen entstanden. In ihrem Inneren kommt die Beziehung, der vom Landherr und Bauer gleich. Der Landherr nimmt ständig und gibt dafür nichts, während ihm das Wohlergehen des Bauers komplett egal ist. Sollte etwas nicht so sein, wie der Landherr es will gibt es Strafen und es wird Druck ausgeübt. Natürlich sagt Ruby dies nicht, aber so sieht sie ihre Eltern, wie gierige Landherren, die den Hals nicht voll genug bekommen. Denn sie leben ja im Wohlstand, aber das ist ihnen nicht genug. Nach außen verhält Ruby sich allerdings demütig und gehorchend. Sie respektiert sie natürlich auch, täuscht auch vor als würde sie sie lieben, so wie sie es tun. Allerdings wächst der Hass ihnen gegenüber immer mehr. Zu ihrer großen Schwester Robyn hat sie nicht viel Kontakt. Sie ist zu beschäftigt mit dem Modeln und es den gemeinsamen Eltern recht zu machen. Allerdings hatte Robyn nie viel übrig für Ruby, da sie sehr eifersüchtig war, weswegen sie sich nicht um Ruby kümmerte. Dafür versuchte sie selber immer mehr so zu werden, wie es ihre Eltern wollten. Ruby wünschte sich allerdings immer mehr Kontakt zu ihrer Schwester zu haben und auch heute noch besteht dieser Wunsch. Björn ist der Sohn eines großen und weltweiten Einflussreichen Metallverarbeitungskonzern. Er soll mit Ruby verlobt werden, das hat ihre Mutter so eingefädelt. Er scheint keine gute Person zu sein und da es auch nicht lange brauchte, bis er realisierte, wie unterwürfig Ruby ist, schöpft er nun einen Vorteil daraus. Wenn immer sie sich treffen ist er sehr dominant und fordernd. Sie mag seine Art überhaupt nicht und würde ihm am liebsten aus dem Weg gehen, aber wegen ihren Eltern geht das nicht. Zu den Schülern ihrer Klasse steht sie in keinem Verhältnis. Sie findet davon bisher allerdings niemand abstoßen, die meisten kommen ihr eher sympathisch vor. Luke hat dabei einige Sympathiepunkte gesammelt, da er ebenfalls Instrumente spielt. Allerdings möchte sie lieber allen aus dem Weg gehen, auch wenn das gegen das Wort ihrer Eltern ist, allerdings können diese sie dort nicht kontrollieren und bestrafen. Trivia * Hat ein Interesse für asiatische Länder (Lapan, Schrina) * Großes Interesse fürs Kochen * Ist in jeder Konversation sehr nervös und ängstlich, weswegen sie sehr viel stottert * Ihre Schwester ist ein sehr bekanntes Model Category:Leon